


Revelations of a Moon

by Phillipe363



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Eleventh Doctor Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode AU: s04e08-09 Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead, Episode Fix-It: s04e08 Silence in the Library, Episode Fix-It: s4e09 Forest of the Dead, Episode: Night and the Doctor e03 First Night, Episode: Night and the Doctor e04 Last Night, Episode: s04e09 Forest of the Dead, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), POV River Song, Post-Episode: s06e01-e02 Impossible Astronaut/Day of the Moon, River Song is Saved, River Song's Diary, Romance, Spoilers for Episode: 2015 Xmas The Husbands of River Song, Steven Moffat Era, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: From Berlin where The Doctor helped her gain freedom, to marrying him, adventures like the Byzantium ship crashing and the Pandorica to eventually the Library River's time with the Doctor has ended. As she said no matter how hard one tries nobody can run with The Doctor forever. Or can they? River discovers one last surprise.
Relationships: Amy Pond & River Song & Rory Williams, Charlotte Abigail Lux & River Song, Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Tenth Doctor/River Song, The Doctor & Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, The Doctor & Jack Harkness, The Doctor & Jenny (Doctor Who: The Doctor's Daughter), The Doctor & Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, The Doctor/River Song
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Revelations of a Moon

**Hello everybody**

**Don't think it needs to be said that if you dislike Doctor/River then move on elsewhere.**

**Regardless of certain issues I have with how the relationship was written I do enjoy Doctor/River relationship for varying reasons, as my OTP and they do fit together.**

**One of the Library episodes, I can't remember which, was my first ever episodes of Doctor Who I saw.**

**I never envisioned her as anything other than The Doctor's wife. Especially with Lux's "Oh, for heaven's sake! Look at the pair of you. We're all going to die right here, and you're just squabbling like an old married couple" makes it very clear to me at least.**

**Now on with the show**

* * *

Mansion bedroom inside the Library data core

Sitting on a bed River Song garbed in a white robe finishes reading out of her blue worn, diary for telling about the ending of the first time The Doctor met Captain Jack Harkness.

"When you run with the Doctor, it feels like it will never end. But however hard you try; you can't run forever. Everybody knows that everybody dies, and nobody knows it like the Doctor. But I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark, if he ever, for one moment, accepts it. Everybody knows that everybody dies. But not every day. Not today. Some days are special. Some days are so, so blessed. Some days, nobody dies at all. Now and then, every once in a very long while, every day in a million days, when the wind stands fair, and the Doctor comes to call" River says than looks up closing her diary "Everybody lives."

Rising to her feet River leans downward kissing Charlotte tenderly on the forehead than looks at Ella and Joshua. Walking to the doorway River glances over all three of them.

"Sweet dreams, everyone," River says smiling.

Turning off the lights River steps out of the room with gently closing the door sighing. It's been a rather long day. Hearing footsteps River looks up to see the dark-skinned man from earlier wearing a black suit jacket, pants, tie, and crisp white shirt approaching her. To everybody else this simply a visual persona of the virus checker called Dr. Moon, but well rather obvious given a moon usually does not get those titles.

"Hello Sweetie," The Doctor says.

Grinning River walks over happy for seeing a Doctor who knows her, and their history, especially after meeting the earlier version of him who had no idea who she even was. At least when she met that regeneration for the Picnic of Asgard was after they met. Only now River’s heart goes out to how painful that must have been for her husband’s wound so fresh following the Library. And how much the painful weight on every encounter since then, knowing what was always looming.

For this encounter it did kill her in a way because River reflects on a conversation had with her father on that statement became very true, actual death non withstanding. An experience hurts down to her very soul for looking into Doctor's eyes and seeing completely no recognition. Meeting an earlier Doctor that was outside of sweetie and her normal meeting timeline that she is supposed to avoid on purpose, and at certain run-ins had to wipe their memory of is a different matter.

However, now meeting a version of her Doctor who is post the bow tie regeneration who took her to the Singing Towers of Darillium, well River notes the despair of being here for eternity without her husband is fading. Moving her arms around his neck River merely rests her head on his chest while he caringly wraps his warms around her.

"So glad you're here husband, although does this mean that you're dead?" River asks uncertainly.

"Everybody dies, even me wife. Had to wait until I got this face to complete the loop for the virus checker and I can change my appearance to earlier selves. Didn't want to get bored with the same face" The Doctor says.

As to prove his point The Doctor's appearance flickers before transforming into his eleventh self in his first tweed jacket clothes. One of the benefits of being a data ghost, plus as usual he made modifications.

"The two of us, able to live in any era we want and can run forever," River says happily.

"Not just us. Your parents, Jenny, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, and Kate, Jack Harkness, with some others. I had a long time to get everything ready" The Doctor replies grinning.

"Oh, you impossible man" River says smiling.

The Doctor and River kiss passionately and lovingly because there is no longer crossing of timelines from back to front, and every other painful combination. No more meeting younger or older selves, having to hide the agony of concealing the truth about their marriage.

River had assumed this was the end and so did The Doctor for untold years only now both know better. The Library was not the end, rather only the beginning of a new journey for the rest of their, finally, linear lives.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**The idea that spawned this is something Steven Moffat expressed in an interview where Dr. Moon as a future Doctor. I wish we got some version of this for River and The Doctor having some sort of happy ending. Even if The Doctor merely created a data ghost of himself to keep River company and kept on traveling.**

**Onto River referencing Matt Smith's Doctor taking her to the Singing Towers which first occurred in the Last Night mini-episode, and later retconned to Peter Capaldi's version, is intentional.**

**Setting aside Peter Capaldi and Alex Kingston's acting, The Husbands of River Song is not one of my favorites.** **It's a fan service episode that should have been better.**

**First is the obvious trashing of Smith's Doctor, who was River's future Doctor, to prop up Capaldi's, with River being so insecure for not expecting a sunset to love you back speech.**

**Like go watch River’s two introduction episodes again, River’s describing Matt Smith’s Doctor for making the armies turn and run or going to universe’s end. Frankly in series 5 through 7 it’s clear you can see the love between Doctor and River with the other one knowing it’s returned from verbal or nonverbal acting.**

**Also, Moffat created a paradox mess given Trenzalore is where the Eleventh Doctor originally died yet his retcon Capaldi’s Doctor went with River to see the Singing Towers.**

**Plus, that’s not even touching how River was plot induced dumb for being unable to recognize her husband regardless of his face or number of regenerations.**

**Until next time**


End file.
